Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{5q - 4}{q + 8} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 8$ $ 5q - 4 = \dfrac{q + 8}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(5q - 4) = q + 8 $ $40q - 32 = q + 8$ $39q - 32 = 8$ $39q = 40$ $q = \dfrac{40}{39}$